Sorella
by Isishka
Summary: De como se sintió Lovina al saber que su adorada sorella estaba embarazada. Nyocharacters


Hetalia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo inventé la historia para mi diversión.

Utilicé las versiones Nyo de Italia y Romano :3

**Sorella**

* * *

_Sorella… yo… estoy embarazada_ soltó al fin haciendo que Lovina sintiera una presión en el pecho, como si le apretaran el corazón y luego se le fuera el mundo a los pies.

_ ...¿Q-Qué?... me estás jodiendo…_ respondió pálida, rogando que fuera solo una broma como tantas, mientras sentía que esa angustia en el pecho se le propagara por el resto del cuerpo, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran como gelatina.

_... No…

_ ¡¿Y el macho patatas lo sabe?!... ¿Q-Qué dijo?

_ Sí, lo sabe y está feliz, tranquilo… Pero por favor no se lo digas a nuestros padres, ni siquiera a Marcella… quiero esperar el momento indicado_ se notaba el nerviosismo pero a la vez resignación en su voz.

_..._ Lovina temblaba sin saber que decirle a su hermana… su niña… ¡embarazada! ¿Qué dirían sus padres, cómo reaccionarían a algo así?

Felicia se había marchado a estudiar a otra ciudad bastante lejos de casa, y Lovina con el dolor de su alma había tenido que verla partir esperando ir tras ella tiempo después, ya que al haber perdido un año no entrarían a la vez. Lovi siempre pensó que donde fuera su sorella ella iría, que caminarían juntas de la mano cada camino, así se despidieron entre sollozos la noche que se marchó. Y luego, sin previo aviso, apareció ese hombre horrible, que engatusó a su hermana haciéndola perder la razón, haciéndola caer en un enamoramiento tan desesperado y ciego, que ya no tenía ojos para nada ni para nadie, que a Lovina le provocaba nauseas.

Aun recordaba cuando Felicia fue de visita a casa y le confesó sobre su nuevo amor. Ludwig, un muchacho alemán dos años mayor que ella, rubio, de grandes músculos y fehaciente fe luterana; amor que al parecer no fue correspondido desde el comienzo. Él era frío como un témpano de hielo.

Lovina lo odió con fervor desde el primer segundo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a no corresponder a su precioso tesoro? Si ella era el ser más lindo y con más gracia sobre el mundo, un poco torpe y dependiente pero tan amable y amorosa que al descansar entre sus brazos olvidabas todo lo que te hacía llorar. Lo odiaba por haberle quitado el precioso corazón de su hermana, ese corazón del cual Lovina pasaba a ser un puesto secundario, corazón que se desvivía por un completo extraño, que no la vio florecer a través de los años cual botón de rosa, ni estuvo allí sujetando su llanto y admirando su risa durante 17 largos años.

Luego comenzaron a salir, la calidez de la joven italiana había derretido ese frío corazón. Lovina no dudó por un segundo que sería así, habría que ser muy idiota como para decir que no a Felicia. Lovina pensó que tal vez podría acostumbrarse, Felicia había dejado a su anterior novio por Ludwig, ex novio que Lovina tardó mucho tiempo en aceptar y que era extremadamente amable, lo dejó sin más (no sin lástima claro) por ese hombre fanático del ejercicio que se hacía ver el más correcto del mundo… de seguro todo aquello era una máscara para engañar a la ingenua Felicia. La princesa de todos los cuentos.

_Él nunca me va a querer_ sollozaba meses antes la bella Felicia _ Él dice que yo no soy para él, que solo lo tiento y no soy la indicada_. Lovina ardía de rabia ante esos sollozos

_ ¿De verdad lo amas tanto como para dejar al otro pobre así, por ese bastardo horrible? ¿No era el otro siquiera mas amble?_ Lovina acabó por sentir mucha tristeza por aquel muchacho que adoraba como ninguno a su castaña hermana, bueno, todos acababan adorándola, era inevitable.

_Lovi, yo lo amo.

Y así pasó algo de tiempo y acabaron juntos, asunto que la hermana de la enamorada hubiese preferido no ocurriera. Sin embargo, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas imaginó lo que vendría después.

_ Feli ¿sabes cómo reaccionará mamá? ¡Te dejará calva!_ Luego la rabia e impotencia la invadieron, realmente detestaba enterarse de algo así por teléfono, sin poder estar a su lado viéndola, abrazándola y golpeando a aquel imbécil_ Tendrás que trabajar, ¿o si no como mantendrás a ese niño? No tenemos dinero como para algo así. _agregó con fingida indiferencia.

_Lovi no digas eso…_ respondía la hermana de cabello más claro al otro lado de la línea con la voz empezando a quebrarse_ ya veré como me las arreglo.

A Lovina se le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez la idea de que aquel niño no naciera, pero no quería pensar en la palabra "aborto" pues conocía más que nadie a la chica en cuestión y sabía que jamás haría algo como eso, la odiaría por siquiera sugerirlo. Y, como se enteraría más tarde, Ludwig nunca la hubiese perdonado de haberlo hecho.

_ ¿Y qué harás ahora?_ agregó con un tono más duro del que habría deseado en la situación.

_Lovi no seas cruel, yo se que lo que he hecho está mal, pero yo no quería que pasara y ahora solo me queda afrontarlo.

_Bien... Q-Que nunca se te olvide que yo siempre estaré por ti y para ti, para lo que q-quieras…_ "Porque eres para mí, la persona más importante y porque el amor que siento por ti es el más puro e incondicional que he sentido y que sentiré jamás" desearía haber dicho, pero por supuesto de ninguna forma lo diría.

Lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido, la familia Vargas reaccionó mejor de lo que la más irritable de las hermanas esperaba y Felicia pudo pasar su embarazo en paz en casa, bueno, casi en paz, ya que la madre de la susodicha continuamente lanzaba indirectas hirientes, seguidas de miradas venenosas por parte de Lovina, quien a toda costa y aunque lo negara fervientemente SIEMPRE defendía a su hermana, incluso ante lo indefendible.

Durmieron juntas cada noche, mientras Lovina acariciaba, en el vientre de su adorada sorella, a aquel ser que en un momento odió, ahora le parecía lo más delicado y hermoso del mundo, aunque tuviera la mitad de los genes del idiota alemán. Sin embargo, y para las rabietas de Lovi, cada vez que Ludwig visitaba a la embarazada, la compañía de ésta no era necesaria y se veía desplaza a su fría habitación.

_ ¡No dormiré contigo sabiendo que dormiste ahí con ese tipo!

_ ¡Sorella por favor! Me da mucho miedo dormir sola… y sabes que cambio las sábanas y almohadas para que no te dé asco.

_ N-no es necesaria esa aseveración… no dormiré ahí

_Entonces Marcella ¿dormirías conmigo? Ya que Lovi es una malvada que deja a su indefensa hermana sola… vee_

Y Lovina una y otra vez cedía ante la cara suplicante se su Feli.

Y así llegó el día en que el bebé nació, el rubio debió viajar de emergencia y alcanzó a pasar al pabellón de operación para ver a su hijo nacer, y la sorella de cabello más oscuro era la primera pegada a la puerta en la sala de espera aguardando nerviosa, comiéndose las uñas, y por supuesto luego de ver tanta teleserie trágica, imaginándose lo peor.

Y luego la vió, a la pequeña criatura, una niña igual a Ludwig, pero con los ojos tiernos de su adorada hermana; y sintió que el amor que sentía por ella se expandía hacia esa pequeña criatura, que a pesar de ser exactamente igual a Ludwig era a la vez la esencia de su hermanita… Y se sintió ligeramente a parte, viendo a Ludwig babeando de amor y a ambos, a los tres, teniendo algo tan especial, algo que sobrepasaba lo que era ella para Felicia.

Él realmente la amaba, ya no cabía duda alguna. Y sintió que había perdido contra el bastardo patatero… y en vez de ira (como siempre ocurría) su corazón sintió tristeza y algo de envidia; de él por tenerla a ella, la princesa de todos los cuentos; de ella por tener a alguien que la amara así, e incluso de aquella criatura igual al alemán… porque tendría la madre mas amorosa del mundo, y una tía que la adoraría hasta el final de sus días por tener la misma cálida esencia de Felicia.

"Ojalá algún día yo tenga todo eso también"… pensó Lovina.

Sin duda no volvería a perder contra ese alemán come patatas, nunca más, era una promesa…

* * *

jiji basado mas o menos en una historia real... :'D

review?


End file.
